Disney Heroes Episode: Match 1 Begin!
Disney Heroes Episode: Match 1 Begin! TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann's Team and Champa's Team begin the Kingdom Hearts Tournament with Ann choosing Goku to go up against Botamo in a 3-Round match, plus they can only use up to 3 Keyblades per match. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible & her Team selected to fight in the first match with Botamo in the Water Mini-Battle Arena, plus Beerus explains that a Team's member can use up to 3 Keyblades and also win every battle in all 4 Mini-Areas before battling in the Stadium for the Semi-Finals. After Lunch, Ann's Team head into the Water Mini-Battle Arena for the match against Botamo as the Heroes, Beerus and Whis prepare themselves to be amazed. Act 2 The First match is about to begin when 2 'Saviors' members Simon & Arat gave Ann's Team a small advice before they got taken out of the booth by 4 Security Guards. Goku uses the 'Saiyan Keyblade' to combat Botamo's 'Steak Keyblade', then he scores a point by Body Slamming Botamo on the ground. Botamo uses another Keyblade called the 'Carrot Keyblade', and he throws a wave of Carrots towards Goku. But with a smart move, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and reflects the Carrots across the Water Arena, it also hit Botamo at the head scoring another point for Ann's Team. Act 3 Botamo decides to go all-out by using the 'Ice Cream Keyblade' to catch up against Goku. Piccolo reminds Vegeta that the Keyblade Botamo is using might defeat a Warrior. Vegeta asks Goku to use his head instead of his punches. So Goku uses his head to head-butt Botamo sending him off the ring, and Ann's Team win the first match. Sora sees Champa to demand a do-over, but Vados tells him that a match was no problem. Ann thinks that the next 2 matches will be her against Caulifla in the Lava Arena, and Goku against Frost in the Earth Arena. But she is talented enough to prepare for what's next. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, Cale, Akima, Karen, Gohan and Videl saw the Kingdom Hearts Tournament beginning on Galaxy LIVE TV) (Tim Gasby): 'Hello, Fans. This is Tim Gasby along with Jimmy Shorts, and welcome the the Kingdom Hearts Tournament at the Stadium' (Jimmy Shorts): 'Tim, we're in for some surprises in store when the Tournament begins' (Tim Gasby): 'Right now, let's find out to see which fighter will Ann Possible's Team might be going up against' Ann Possible: 'So what warrior will my Team be facing in the first match?' Daisy Duck: 'Your team will be going up against...Botamo. He's a fuffy yellow bear, but also a heavy Warrior' Goku: 'So can we take him on at the Stadium?' Beerus: 'Wait a second, Goku...According to the Tournament Rules, Ann's Team must win 4 matches throughout 4 Mini Arenas such as Water, Earth, Ice & Fire before you complete in the Semi-Finals in the Stadium' Daisy Duck: 'Just press the button and it'll select where you'll complete. (Ann press the red button and the computer selects the Water Mini-Battle Arena) The Water arena, just be there around 1:00 Pm for the match, and good luck' Goku: 'I studied the Rules carefully and it says, A Warrior will be Eliminated after losing 2 matches throughout the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'So if we're lucky enough, I might get myself & perhaps Goku into the Semi-Finals' Joss Possible: 'Well, Aunt Ann. Our Training is well enough to handle the Tournament' Sora: 'If Botamo is a Heavyweight Martial Arts Fighter, you really think he can be defeated?' Ann Possible: 'Goku is lighter and a skilled Super Saiyan, so I'll let him take on the opponent' (At Lunch, Ann talked with Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Sora, Kairi, Aqua & Riku including Rick Grimes & his son Carl for her last-minute Advice) Kairi: 'Ann, are you sure you want Goku to face against Botamo? He's a Bear, but also a Heavyweight Warrior' Carl Grimes: 'Maybe you should use someone such as Ann or even Vegeta to help' Riku: 'He's right, Kairi. You can let Ann's Team member use up to 3 Keyblades in combat. A lot of Decisions is made before the match, so a Warrior has to use the right or wrong ones. But you can use Goku in the starting point...' Ann Possible: 'Now the pressure is really on' Piccolo: 'Well, it's up to you, since it's your decision' (The Water Battle Arena's doors open up) Ann Possible: 'This is it, Goku. We're ready for the first match' Goku: 'Let's do it' (Then they both enter the arena) (Announcer): 'We have Ann Possible, she'll send her team member Goku to go against Botamo, a member of Champa's Team' (Botamo steps into the ring and pulls out his Steak Keyblade) (Jimmy Shorts): 'The match is about to begin any second' Axle/Lea: 'Warriors...I want a good clean match, and remember the first person to score 3 points within the 3-minute time limit wins' (Then he backs away) (Tim Gasby): 'The wait is over and it's time to begin the Match' Goku: 'Here I come, Botamo.' (He was about to pull out the 'Saiyan Keyblade') (But he got interupted by 2 'Saviors', Arat and Simon on the stands) Arat: 'Listen, bozo. We're on your side, so you better dunk that heavy jerk' Simon: 'Just use an attack thunk and leave him sunk. (But then 4 Female Security Guards surround them) Oops' Female Security Guard: 'How did you both snuck here? Now come on, you're going out' (They both got escorted outside) Rick Grimes: 'Arat and Simon are up to something' Joss Possible: 'Well, Botamo has incredible Strength to body-slam a person, Kale has a beauty style as a Saiyan Warrior, Cabba & Caulifla are a brother-sister bond who could handle any battle, and Frost is a look-alike just as Frieza.' Vegeta: 'Can we just get on with it!?' Aqua: 'Never mind, Joss. But for now, let's get on with the show' (Announcer): 'Sorry about the short delay, folks. Let the first match begin!' (Bell rings) (Then Botamo starts marching as Goku charges) (Announcer): 'The Tournament begins between Goku of Ann's Team, and Botamo of Champa's Team' (Botamo uses the fast dash attack, and hits Goku, but Goku regains balance) Krillin: 'Botamo has leaping strength, but Goku has excellent speed. (Then he tells Goku something) Goku, just watch your back' Goku: 'I'm just burning some calories from the small Lunch I had' Botamo: 'Well, here's something that'll digest your meal' (He uses the 'Steak Keyblade' to launch a wave of cooked Steaks at Goku) Ann Possible: 'Nice dodge, Goku. Now use your Body Slam' Goku: 'Duck... (He dodges Botamo's punch, then uses the 'Saiyan Keyblade' to grabs him on the back) Grab...and Slam!' (Then he slams Botamo on the ground) (Announcer): 'Goku scores a point bringing Ann's Team a score 1-0' Botamo: 'Warm-up is done. Time for the real fight. (He pulls out his 'Carrot Keyblade') How about some Veggies?' Ann Possible: 'Is that a Carrot Keyblade? (She checks on information of the Carrot Keyblade on the Communicator) This could get tricky' (Then Goku powers up to Super Saiyan) (Goku dodge the wave of Carrots and uses the Leg sweep to knock down Botamo) (Announcer): 'Goku scores another point bringing Ann's Team an advantage score 2-0' Kairi: 'Wow! Goku is on a roll. (She and Joss did a short dance) Ding-Dong, one more to go, Joss' Botamo: 'Now that I saved the best for last, let's give a big hand of my latest Keyblade...the 'Ice Cream Keyblade'.!' (He pulls out the 'Ice Cream Keyblade') (Announcer): 'Wow. Botamo pulls out the Ice Cream Keyblade in this last-minute effort to try and score a point with 1:32 remaining' Piccolo: 'Vegeta, this looks bad. The Ice Cream Keyblade can take out any member in a battle' Vegeta: 'You're right. (He asks Goku something) Kakarrot, use your head, not your fists!' Super Saiyan Goku: (Thinking) 'If I don't avoid that Vanilla Scoop attack, I'm Dessert' (Tim Gasby): 'Whoa. Botamo almost hit Goku with a flying Vanilla scoop attack' (Jimmy Shorts): 'Ann's team member is gonna have to think of something quick, or he'll be Banana Splited' (Goku head-butts Botamo in the head and the member falls off the ring) Axle/Lea: 'Botamo fell off the ring, the winner is Goku of Ann's Team' (Announcer): 'Goku knocked Botamo out of the ring, Ann wins the first match with a score 3-0 without switching Keyblades' Ann Possible: (She rushes to Goku) 'Well done, Goku. You did excellent out there' Goku: 'That was no problem' Piccolo: 'It's been a while since Goku and I had fights with Rules' Beerus: 'Way to go!' Ava: 'It took some quick movements but he's got the hang of it' Champa: 'Aw, I want this match to have a do-over. He's a cheater' Beerus: 'Boo!' Champa: (Angry) 'But that's not fair! I hate losing!' Vados: 'Take it easy, Champa. The match was done and complete...and the next one will be compelling' (Champa cools down) Xigbar/Lulu: 'So far, Ann's Team has win the 1st match, but they got a long way to go' (Last Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Well, we got about 5 members to defeat in this Double-Elimination Tournament' Kairi: 'It won't be easy, but we can do this' Goku: 'We'll keep the winning streak ahead' Sora: 'In fact, we should spend some time with Caulifla and Kale' Vegeta: 'I agree' Narrator: 'Ann's Team has won the first match, but they still have a long way to go if they want to win the Tournament. Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Sports Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Funmation Studios